Newmorphs
by Kyela
Summary: loosely based on animorphs. cassie and marco sent back in time to help another group.


ok here it goes.. here's the disclamier i don't own animorphs or any of the names or things mentioned in this story. this is the first one i've written so please Read and review! thanks.

_NEWMORPHS_

My name is Cassie,

I can't tell you my last name, though I would love to tell you, but I can't, I can't even tell you where I live. Because if they find us...well, we just won't let them find us, the thing you should know is that everyone is in really big trouble. Yeah even you.

I have real enemies. I don't want them to find my friends, or me they think we're a group of escaped Andalites, if they found out we were just human kids...well that would be the end of us. Most people have the worst fear of probably running out of money, not me or not me. The enemy is called a Yeerk. What are the yeerks? they look like snails without the shells, but they don't live out life that way, they are parasites, the yeerk will get in your head and sink into every nook, and cranny in your brain, it can find so that every movement you do you really can't do. You have no control, it can tap into your memories, anyone you know could be one, and you might not find out till it's too late. There is a fate worse then being dead, that is being a controller. That's the word for what we call a human who has a Yeerk in their head, a Human-Controller. You are probably laughing. But we'll see who's laughing when you are a controller. You are probably also thinking what I'm saying is insane but it isn't. Hard to believe that the fate of the earth rests in the hands of 5 kids. This is our story.

I was one of those people that didn't believe things like this could happen, until one night a few weeks ago I had my best friend Tracy over, we were about to go to sleep when we heard a sound outside, like something being dropped. Well we were curious, and went out to investigate.

What we saw was a spaceship, and then we heard the voice, COME INSIDE > we looked around, then the ship opened. We walked in, COME TO THE BRIDGE > we heard the words again in our heads. There were only two doors, one door led to a engine room; the other led to the bridge. We opened the second door, and right then our lives changed, because we saw him, the Andalite. Before he said anything Tracy said to me isn't that a Andalite? yes I think so. Do not be afraid I will not harm you> we just stared at him, I will give you a power to help you fight. Touch this cube and you will be able to morph into any animal you can touch.> Then he held out a small blue cube we touched it, and I felt a tremendous energy boost go right through me! I looked at Tracy, then back at the Andalite, we had figured out his name was Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. You can give the morphing power to 4 other people who are not on this list> he handed me the blue cube and a list, All of the people on this list are controllers, they have Yeerks in their heads. I have given you the power to morph, the time limit is two hours, or you stay in that form forever.>

We just looked at each other, we had just been told to morph intoanimals from a thing that looked half deer, half horse, and he also had blue and tan fur on him. He was almost cute until you saw the tail. He had a tail like a scorpion but it ended in a blade, and he had human arms and hands. Almost like a centaur, You are the last hope for your planet, as we will probably never get back here. Good Luck!> I closed my eyes then when I opened them I was in my bedroom, I looked at Tracy, it was all a dream wasn't it? Then when she saw what I was holding she said I don't think so! Then we took a look at the list that the Andalite had given us, there on the top was my boyfriend Mark's name, Tracy's brother Josh, was also a controller. A few of our close friends were also controllers; Tracy went home to get ready for school tomorrow.

The next day we ran into Anna. She was the new girl at school, we checked the list, her name wasn't on it. So that afternoon we invited her over, and gave her the morphing power. Now we officially had three people, we could get 3 more people. We were intending on having some friends over that weekend.

I didn't tell Tracy though that when I had touched the blue cube I had gotten a million pictures through my head, and that I was having dreams, about morphing into animals, and seeing an old abandoned construction site, and seeing 5 other kids, then seeing 4 kids a red-tailed hawk and another Andalite. I kept having these dreams but I kept them a secret because I didn't know what was happening to me to make me have these dreams.

The next day I saw a note in my desk:

Cassie, can you give the power to

Marco, John, and the new boy Matt?

Are they controllers? Thanks,

Anna

I just stared at the note. For some reason the name Marco sounded so familiar but I could not place it. That night I had a dream, in it were 4 other kids, and we were arguing, about splitting up. Well they did, then I looked around none of the others were here, where were they? I saw a object laying on the ground, I reached down and saw it was a feather of a red-tailed hawk _Tobias?_ then it hit me I was the only one left. Then I woke up, who was Tobias?

That afternoon, I went to Anna's house, I went up to her room, everyone was there, Marco this is Cassie. Marco looked at me, He looked so familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen him from and why he looked so familiar. Where do you get your morphs? Marco asked. We all gasped at him, and he blushed. Okay cat's out of the bag. I was one of the original Animorphs, but I thought I was the only one to get out alive. As he said that he looked straight at me. What do you mean the only one to get out alive? asked Anna. Then it hit me! The dreams I had were showing me what had happened to the others. I just stared at him, Marco, what other Animorphs? He just stared at me.

FLASH!

I was in a barn arguing with someone. _Listen we are a team Cassie. You, Tobias, Marco, Rachel, Ax, and me so don't go messing things up just to get a morph okay? and another thing everyone meet at the construction site tonight, we are going to penetrate the Yeerk pool._

I opened my eyes, Marco was looking at me kind of strange like. Come on, let's go get some morphs. We were going to go to the Gardens, where my mom worked. Listen my mom's here so if anyone asks say your here to see her, got it? Okay everyone split up and go acquire a few animals. We split up in two groups, me and Marco, Anna, and Tracy.

Marco walked right up to a panther cage. Find you an animal Cassie. So then he went in the cage, I looked around and then I went in an unmarked door, fortunately I had come across some Elephants. One of them looked right at me, and started to walk over. I wasn't scared; I just hoped it wasn't angry. It came right up to me and I gently touched its leg and thought of it, then it went limp, I finished acquiring him, and left. I ran into Marco, what did you get? Panther, I got an Elephant.

Then we caught up to Anna, what did you get? Rhino, then we found Tracy, where were you guys? I was at the rehab center waiting for you, but how did you get the animals? She asked. We went in the cages with them I said. She laughed, what did you get Pussycats? Well one of us did, Marco got a panther, I got a Elephant, and Anna got a Rhino, what did you get? Wolf.

Well we need bird morphs, said Marco. So we went to the rehab center, I got a Golden Eagle, Marco got Peregrine Falcon, Anna got a Horned Owl, and Tracy got a Bald Eagle. So we had 4 people and we need two more people, and there were two birds left, a Harrier and a Red-Tail.

FLASH!

I was in that barn again and I was talking to a Red-Tail Hawk. _Tobias, I still think it is crazy we should not be doing this, I mean going to the Yeerk pool is fine, but when you have to go back to the construction site, and split up I don't think so! Calm down Cassie, it will be like every other mission we have done.> But I have a feeling about this and it is_ _not good Tobias, I am worried, beside Ax is going back tonight; I still think it is a suicide mission._

I opened my eyes everyone was staring but I noticed that Marco was just opening his eyes too, what was this? Who was Ax? Come on I said, we have to go get those last two people Matt, and John, before the yeerks do. Marco had a class with Matt, and Anna lived next to John, so getting to meet them wasn't that difficult. So that afternoon, we all met in Anna's room, and we gave the power to them. They didn't believe us, so I morphed my dog in front of them.

We took them to the Gardens, and John got the Harrier, and Matt got the Red-Tailed Hawk. So here we were 6 kids that had the power to morph. We also let them get one other animal, Matt decided on a Tiger, and John got a Lion. So that meant we had a Lion, a Tiger, a Elephant, a Rhino, a Panther, a Wolf, a Golden Eagle, Falcon, Red-tail, Harrier, and an Owl.

I just hoped I would stop having these dreams. We decided to try to get into the Yeerk pool. We would go the next night; we could do some major damage. But none of us had ever seen a Yeerk or ever been in a Yeerk pool before. So then we went home. That night I had another strange dream.

_What do you mean not split up, listen Cassie, we have to do this you know, your right it is a suicide mission. Ax is leaving tonight, and we are going on this mission. Why Jake, so we can almost kill ourselves? I wanted to tell you that I sort of have feelings for you but I don't want to end my life right now! Remember what happened last time we went to the Yeerk pool? Yes I do Cassie and we are going, you can back out if you want to you know. Tobias I am not going to back out, you are the only one who can back out. That night it WAS a suicide mission. I was the only one left, they had cornered us in the construction site, and destroyed the others, and I knew what the yeerks looked like._

RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG. I woke up when my alarm clock went off. I was in a sweat, I was our leader, and this was bad. I heard a soft fluttering at my window. Cassie let me in I can't stay out here long > It was Matt; he was in his Red-Tail morph. I opened the window and let him in. He landed on my bed.

FLASH

_I watched as Tobias turned into a Red-Tail, and I watched him stay in that form for over two hours. He would stay like that forever, until the Andalites returned IF they ever returned_.

FLASH

I was back in my bedroom, how long have you been in morph Matt? About half an hour, I think well morph out. Okay, one small problem I don't have any clothes>

FLASH

_Now listen Cassie before you morph wear skintight clothing, like leotards or biker shorts, nothing else. No shoes_. _And nothing more then a leotard because it doesn't work._ _It either shreds _or_ falls off. Okay Rachel._

FLASH

Trust me, just morph out okay? I'm morphing now> I watched as skin replaced feather patterns, and he began to grow larger, and taller, then his mouth became soft as the beak melted to form lips, and within about 5 minutes he had changed all the way back. Matt that freaks me out big time! Why did you come? because you need some company.>

I need to tell you something Cassie, we all consider you our leader, and I want to tell you I will go to the Yeerk pool with you, but I won't fight. I'll stay in bird morph, and help you in anyway I can okay? Matt that's fine. I reached over and gave him a big hug.

You better be going. It's 3:00 in the morning. I'll see you later. He changed back to a Hawk, and left. That morning I sat next to Tracy on the bus. For some reason I had a bad feeling about tonight. Oh well, first thing is to get through school, find out where the entrance to the yeerk pool is, then find out how to get in. It was a routine day at school, and then we met in my barn. I had to tell them about the dreams. So that afternoon we all, walked over to the school building. We had found out the entrance was in the boy's bathroom. Then we morphed into the most deadliest animals we had.

Which meant, Elephant, Panther, Rhino, Wolf, And Lion. We all morphed but for some reason, Matt morphed his Red-Tailed Hawk and flew off somewhere. The rest of us began to morph. It was disgusting! Everyone said I was the best and that I had a hidden talent for it. So then we ran into the Yeerk Pool and saw a yeerk slug slithering into a ladies ear.

Well we slashed a few Hork-Borjar. Then we ran to the cages and we freed a few people. then we made for the stairs. John was carrying a lady in his arms. We ran up the stairs with 15 people. Then we saw _him, _Visser Three. He charged after us, then when we managed to get out of there only us and the lady that John was carrying survived.

It was almost morning when I was awakened from a dead sleep by feathery beating on my window. I opened it and Matt flew in. "You made it," I said. "Oh man, you had me scared. I figured you were still trapped down there. I mean, I thought you could probably find somewhere to hide in that cavern, But I knew you'd been morphed for a long time. I was worried you wouldn't be able to morph back without getting caught. It's good to see you. Good to see you, too Cassie,> he said. How are the others?> "Alive," I said. "Alive. I guess that's all that counts." Yes. That is all that matters.> "Come on, Matt," I said. "Morph back. You can stay here. I'll even let you have the bed. I could sleep on nails, I'm so tired." He didn't say anything. And I guess in my heart I'd known it all along. I just didn't want to admit it. "Come on, Matt," I said again. "Morph back." Cassie. . .> "Just come on, back to human now, Matt. No more flying tonight."

I hid in the cavern for a while, he said. They didn't see me. But I had to stay out of sight till I could get out. Cassie . . . it took too long. More than two hours.> I just stared at him. At his laser-focus eyes, at his wicked beak and sharp talons. And at his wings. At the broad, powerful wings that let him fly. I guess this is me from now on,> Matt said. I knew there were tears falling down my cheeks, but I didn't care anymore. Now you know my past, now you understand about the yeerks, and about how 6 kids fight the yeerks, I had realized something, me and Marco, were brought back to help these people fight the yeerks. Although I didn't remember until Matt had been trapped, we were sort of like the original Animorphs. Of course, even though I may never see Jake or Rachel, or Tobias or Ax, again, we are still all there. Because there is a bit of them in each of us. Though we are the newest race of Animorphs, there will come a time when we will cease to exist. And now that you know my story, I hope you will realize that this isn't a hoax, and that I had lost my best friend, and my boyfriend, but John looks like Jake. Matt is sort of like Tobias. So until the Andalites return, we have to hope someday that they will return, and when they do, that will be the end, until then Together we fight .>


End file.
